Wireless local area networks (WLANs) offer convenient access to networking resources, particularly for environments in which use of mobile client devices, such as cell phones, tablets, and/or laptop computers, is prevalent. In private dwellings and/or public facilities where device users can move from room-to-room, floor-to-floor, and/or store-to-store, wireless networking permits convenient and easily scalable connectivity to an intranet(s) and/or the Internet. WLANs also permit client devices to communicate with (and users to control) various networked appliances, such as, mechanized window coverings, security systems, artificial lighting, smart assistants, and/or heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) equipment, which affect the immediate area in these settings.
The process for configuring client devices in the interior of large houses, multi-story office buildings, retail centers, etc., that deploy multiple wireless network access points (APs) involves connection management (e.g., handover, etc.) in areas of overlapping wireless network (e.g., WiFi) signal coverage. Such processes often entail dynamic reconfiguration of client devices responsive to movement of the user (and the client device) relative to the wireless network APs and/or smart appliances (e.g., Internet of things (IoT) devices, etc.) serving the different areas within such a facility. Thus, client device location information that is more precise than that provided by current device-locating techniques (e.g., global positioning system (GPS)) in structural interiors would be beneficial in maintaining optimal wireless throughput and connection stability for applications such as voice over IP (VoIP) calling using a WLAN.